charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles
Miles is the school's prankster and jokester and is the best-friend of Randy, Shadow, Jacob and Brad, but he is actually close to Randy. King of the Prank Miles always pranking on every charmers at school as he is always confronted by many bullies, and Miles always ready to fight them alll. But it all stop when he met Ebony and started to falling in love with her. Through the whole day, Miles was pretending to be Ebony's boyfriend. When he discovers that Ebony is one of the Charmed Ones, he approach her, but have decided to take her out. Ebony told him about her whole story and how she joined the Charm Squad. Miles is attracted to her and offers the blush Ebony a golden bracelet before joining the team. Later on, Ebony become comfortable with Miles and begins to fall in love with him. Seeing Ebony's Lightning Problem When Miles overheard Brad's solution to Ebony' lightning form was to drain her powers until she returned to normal, he went to help Ebony as he bring Ebony's cloned daughters Scarlet and Gwen with him. When Ebony refused to go along with this plan, Brad hired Chelsey and Miiya to capture her, feeling that Ebony will the masterous lightning tragic to deal with. Ebony was successfully captured by Chelsey and Miiya, who uses her combined powers to trap Ebony in her sleep. Following this, Brad had the brilliant device, the Siphon, that will drain Ebony of his lightning powers. After saying his plan to the members of the Charm Squad, the Siphon was activated and Ebony's lightning energy began to drain. However, Miles, Scarlet, and Gwen arrived on the scene and assumed Ebony was being hurt, deciding to stop the process. When the Siphon was de-activated, Ebony retained her lghtning power and teleported away. Brad, furious at Miles, attempted to have him to capture Ebony, which Miles quickly rejects of bringing her back, saying that he loves her as much as Scarlet and Gwen does. When confronting Ebony, Miles told her to come back to him and her daughters. with that, Ebony successfully control her lightning powers. Masquerade's Defeat A few days later, Miles showed his true deep feelings with Ebony. During the battle with the Anti Charm, he was almost killed by Shyani's destructive hair, crushing him into her near death. Ebony immediately comes to his side and tends to him for the duration of the battle. Miles is taken to Randy's kindom where he is healed by his best friend Randy. While there he figures out that Ebony has a crush on him after hearing the conversation that Ebony and Chelsey have leaving Miles surprised and slightly flattered. Miles took Ebony to see the sunset, where Miles told her that he likes spending time with her. Ebony thanks him and shared a passionate kiss with him. Miles was captured by the Anti Charm while waiting they were replaced by cybernatic implants, but was saved by the Charmed Ones. After the battle, Miles took Ebony on a date and became her boyfriend. Personality Miles is usually easygoing, and can often be playful and cocky like a big kid. He is seen as a huge prankster, but is himself caring, kind, and having strong confidence, only dreaming he could be a great charmer. He is all too eager to learn his powers the hard way, enduring physical beatings and insults in hopes of changing who he is and becoming the most powerful charmer. Some of the positive traits Miles displays include being extremely cheerful, stubborn, kind, caring, friendly, and determined when it comes to saving friends and others, even confronting his enemies. Miles fought constantly helping the team and continues the fight against his enemies even though he is very active. He is known for being very cunning during his fights often relying on tricking his opponents to defeat them. Most charmers(except formerly Ebony and Gabrielle) tends to find him extremely annoying. Powers and Abilities Despite his great prankster skills and computer hacking skills, he also possesses omilinguism (ability to understand any form of language). But his primary power is psychokinesis. His psychokinesis abilities: *'Telekinetic Repulsion/Push:' to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table. *'Telekinetic Attraction/Pull:' to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. *'Telekinetic Maneuver:' to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on. *'Levitation:' to lift an object, i.e. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *'Telekinetic Grip:' to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *'Enhanced Strength': to increase the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through the flesh of zombies. *'Psychic Implosion': user implodes himself and anything near( user returns safly but is in deep coma.). *'Spatial Sense:' to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *'Object Manipulation:' to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. *'Telekinetic Compression:' to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *'Telekinetic Destruction:' to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *'Force Fields:' to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. *'Combustion:' to speed an object's molecules to the point that it explodes, e.g. setting things on fire. *'Freezing:' to slow an object's molecules to point that it freezes, e.g. immobilizing opponents. *'Seismic Shock Wave:' to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *'Molecular and Energy Manipulation:' to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or even subatomic, level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. *'Enhanced Regeneration:' to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. Romance During his crush on Ebony, he does shows impression and cares about her feelings. Since the beginning, Miles tried to get her attention and tried to flirt with her. Ebony at first is not interested in him believing he is very annoying. Later on, she has become interested in Miles and finds him very funny and cute. She gradually ended up falling in love with him by flirts with him openly and confident. Their relationship began quietly and they shared passionately kiss after Masquerade's defeat. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Miles marries Ebony and had a son named Ebon. He become interested in martial art tournaments, along with Gabrielle and Shadow, and also served as the psychic navigator for the kingdom. He even trained his own son and two daughters to become strong fighters. He, along with his wife, friends, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Charm Squad after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Miles become the Knight of the Mind and spends his time with his granddchildren Adamme, Ann, Xavin, Xavia, Anne, Nami, and Verdona.﻿﻿ Category:Charm Squad